Moonlight
by deckman
Summary: The First Child watches the moon as she reflects on recent events.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight

a Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfic by deckman1063

This is a work of fiction, and I do NOT own the rights to the characters depicted within. This fan work is purely for entertainment purposes.

/ begin /

Rei watched the moon as she stared out the window. It was one of the few things she felt comfortable with, especially given all the changes that had occurred in the past few months. The arrival of the other pilots, the start of the Angel War that she had been training for as long as she could remember, her latest rebirth, all had been more chaotic and more painful than she knew how to handle. Thankfully the moon was predictable - ever changing, but in a regular, periodic cycle. The tumult she found herself in the middle of was hardly predictable, regardless of what the Commander thought. The current situation was proof of that - in a single moment of rebellion, she had decided that she wanted to live, not be the Commander's tool any longer, not give up her existence for a goal she would not benefit from. The Commander's face as she forced his hand and the embedded, embryonic form of Adam back out of her body was proof enough that she had done the right thing. As she stared out at the bright full moon, she allowed herself to smile.

A small sound in the apartment behind her captured her attention. The sleepy, shuffling footsteps of the Third Child interrupted her reverie as he made his way from his room to the bathroom. In his fog, and with the darkness of the room, she assumed that he did not realize that she was awake as she lay on the futon by the doors to the balcony, but she stayed quiet. Tomorrow would be a very busy day, and he didn't need her to wake him fully this early in the morning, regardless of how much she wanted his company.

The girl was therefore somewhat surprised as he came over and sat down next to her after he was finished with his nocturnal business. Turning to him expectantly, she watched his eyes as he stared out the balcony doors at the moon. "It's so bright, tonight," the boy quietly breathed, keeping his eyes on the large white and silver orb in the sky.

"It is only the second full moon since the last battle," offered the First Child, still not sure what was on the boy's mind.

"With Asuka coming home tomorrow, I think I'll miss the quiet the most."

"We will manage. She is not the same as she was." Rei reached out and took hold of her companion's hand, reassuring them both.

"I guess we will, but it won't be easy. She hasn't changed that much," sighed the boy, turning to face her, his gaze flicking down to their linked fingers before settling on her eyes.

She smiled at him, and watched in mixed wonder and amusement as he smiled back, before she responded, "She has changed enough, I hope." The girl paused, and looked back out the window. "You should go back to sleep."

"Yeah, I probably should," he said, yawning, as his gaze was drawn with hers back out to the night sky. He made no move to get up, though, unwilling to let go of Rei's hand.

In the morning Misato found them both asleep on the futon, hands joined.

/ end /

Author's note: this little piece of fluff came out of nowhere in particular. I tried to leave enough clues as to the circumstances surrounding the story, but readers familiar with EVA should have no problems in that regard. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews on either fanfictiondotnet or mediaminerdotorg, or email me directly at deckman1063/at thingy/att/dot-like bit/net


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight - Chapter 2

A Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfiction by deckman1063

Author's note/Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All rights belong to the original copyright holders. They know who they are. No profit is being or shall be made from this work without express written consent of the author. Please request permission of the author before reposting this work at a site other than fanfiction net or mediaminer org.

This is the long awaited continuation of Moonlight (as if the reader did not already figure that out). It is the product of many months of writer's block and about two hours of actual work. Comments, questions, and reviews are welcome. I hope the gentle readers will find this new piece to be worth the long wait since the last part. Enjoy!

START

"It's been three days," she mused silently, lying in HER bed, in HER room. The hospital had not been home, comfortable as her private room had been. "Home, but since when?" That was the 64 yen question, after all. When had Misato's dumpy flat become her home? It certainly wasn't before Third Impact, she remembered that well enough. Then again, after an experience like that, it would have been a surprise if her mind set had stayed the same. Staring at the ceiling, listening to the late night sounds of the apartment and the nearly deserted city, she had only one regret: "Why can't I fall asleep?"

Before her thoughts could begin another insomniac loop, the sound of a door quietly sliding caught the girl's attention. "Guess I'm not the only one awake," thought the teen, straining her hearing for more clues to the identity of the other restless soul. Indistinct murmurs reached her from the living room after a minute. "Better go make sure Wondergirl and the Baka aren't up to anything . . . " she thought as she sat up and swung her feet to the floor.

- - - - -

"Shinji? Could you not sleep?" came Rei's soft, almost inaudible whisper, as the boy passed through the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I was just going for a glass of water," slurred the sleepy boy.

"I was already awake. Go, get your water."

"Okay."

"You two aren't up to anything, I hope?" interrupted Asuka as she exited her room. "You two do realize that it's 2:30 in the morning, right? When normal people are asleep?"

"I - I was just getting some water," stuttered the standing boy from the kitchen door. "You want anything?"

"Water'll do."

"'Kay." The now slightly more awake young man went into the kitchen.

The former Second Child flopped to the floor by the other girl's futon as the sounds of glasses being retrieved came from the other room. The redheaded teen looked out through the balcony doors, "I realized something while I was lying in bed, tonight."

"Yes?" came the First Child's prompt, after a moment's hesitation, as the Second's statement had surprised her.

"I'm home. This is my home."

"I am - pleased? - that you feel that way."

"Pleased? Not shocked?"

"Just because a fact goes unrecognized does not mean it is not still a fact."

"THAT is too cryptic for this time of night, Wondergirl."

"What's too cryptic? Here's your water, Asuka." The Third child sat Indian style next to the others with a thump.

"Asuka has just realized something important," Rei answered, leaving an expectant silence.

"What's that?" asked Shinji, oblivious to the First's slight wince.

"Just something Miss Know-it-all apparently already knew, even if I didn't realize it until tonight, that's all."

"Oh. So. What did you realize?"

"I'm home."

"Asuka? Are you feeling all right? You've been home for three days already! I should get Misato . . . " Shinji trailed off, the open mouthed and exasperated expression on the subject of his concern finally capturing his attention. Rei's tiny snort got him even more confused. "What?"

"Relax, Shinji, it is her heart that was out of touch, not her memory."

"As long as you're all right, then. I'm goin' back to bed. G'night." The befuddled boy finished his water and levered himself up off the floor.

"Good night, see you in the morning."

"Sleep well."

Both girls looked after the clueless Third Child as he trudged to his room and shut the door.

"You know something else, Rei? Maybe this is home to me because of who else is here, more than 'cause I've lived here so long."

"I think you are correct."

"Sleep well, Wondergirl."

"You also, Asuka," reciprocated the First Child as the Second returned to her room, leaving her to gaze outside at the waning moon.

END


End file.
